marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Mitchell (Earth-616)
During these early days of her crime fighting career she clashed with the evil Dr. Drearr sending him to prison for 20 years. She also helped convince young juvenile delinquent Johnny Murphy to steer away from a life of crime, inspiring Johnny to grow up and become a judge. World War II When World War II broke out and the United States officially entered the war, Sun Girl retired her costumed heroics and participated in the Women's Auxiliary Army Corps until the wars end. 1948 Apparently having not aged in the following years, Mary ended up taking a job as secretary for the Human Torch and Toro, and developed an attraction to the android hero. When Toro was called away from active heroics to deal with family business, Mary managed to convince the Human Torch to allow her to be his partner and revived her costumed identity of Sun Girl. Sun Girl began carrying a wrist mounted Sun Beam Ray and resumed her solo adventures as well as working with the Torch. Her earliest recorded adventure after coming out of retirement was clashing with her old foe Dr. Drearr and prevented him from using monstrous sea creatures pulled out of the ocean to terrorize New York City. With the Torch, Sun Girl helped clear Robert Dammer of murder charges, and exposed the murderous insurance fraud scheme of Timmy Jordan. Later, the pair convince retired Dr. Gerrald to perform a delicate surgery on a young girl who accidentally swallowed a diamond hidden in a lollypop. Going solo once more, Sun Girl travelled to the city of Largetown and convinced the owner Old Man Grimes of the dangers his abandoned mines pose to the town after saving his granddaughter from a mine collapse. Shortly thereafter, the Torch takes on a bet from Sun Girl that he can solve a crime without using his flame powers, he succeeds in doing so while also apprehending the Patcher Gang. Soon after the Earth is threatened by the Jovians who begin using their Ray of Madness on the Earth. The Human Torch, Sun Girl and Captain America then worked together to make a plan to save the planet before the ray began effecting humans as well. The Torch was able to carry out the seemingly impossible task of flying to Jupiter under his own power and slaying the Jovians and their leader Keezar saving the Earth. Later, Sun Girl and the Torch put a stop to the Granite Bandit's crime spree. Working by herself, Sun Girl defended the Earth from an invasion from the dimension of Uncara, travelling to that world and clashing with its leader Kain. Sun Girl destroyed the Uncarians' weapons preventing them from invading the Earth again. Working with the Torch again, the pair failed to prevent Bull Gresham from going back into a life of crime, a decision that ends in his death. Once more working on her own, Sun Girl soon helped protect New York City from Bokk the Beast a massive gorilla taken out of Brazil to be a new circus attraction. With the assistance of the military, Sun Girl tricked the massive ape into eating a supply of poisoned fruits killing the creature and saving the city. In one of her more bizarre adventures, she pursued criminal "Peanuts" McCoy who had stolen a scientist high jumping formula to commit crimes. The pair were abducted by aliens of the Zarkons aliens from the planet Zarko who wished to examine humans. However, Sun Girl and McCoy's continued battle so disturbed the Zarkons that they returned the two humans to Earth where Sun Girl managed to nab the crook, as his jumping abilities had worn off. 1949 In 1949, Sun Girl and Human Torch's partner ship came to a quick end. She and the Torch were first captured along with other prominent citizens (such as President Truman) who were kidnapped by the Flatulans of the two-dimensional world of Flatula. Sun Girl aided the Torch in freeing the captives and bringing the Flatulan leader B-4 to Earth to prevent the Flatulans from kidnapping three-dimensional beings ever again. Later, Sun Girl assisted the Torch in capturing hypnotic comedian Mark Funny. Then, while making a solo appearance in El Paso, Sun Girl was captured by the robotic Cube Men and brought to the planet Autan to work for their master the gold-eating Brain Monster. Instead, Sun Girl assisted the local Autanians in revolting against their slave master killing the Brain Monster in the process. With the Brain Monster dead and the Autanians free, Sun Girl was returned to Earth. Sun Girl next took a vacation with the Torch to the Swiss Alps where the pair were attacked by Professor Grimm and his creation Borkor a baby enhanced by a growth formula. Sun Girl rescued the Torch from captured and assisted him in administering the antidote to Borkor, who killed Grimm before being restored to normal. Sun Girl and the Torch then reunited Borkor with his biological parents. Returning to the United States, Sun Girl became involved in Professor Lowe's new space magnet invention. When Lowe's assistant Felix was hypnotized by the so-called Space Monster and forced to bring the creature to Earth so that it might conquer the world, Sun Girl prevented the scheme, sending the monster and Felix back into space. Appearance in goes here Sun Girl's last active case with the Human Torch was in helping him capture gadget themed criminal Dizzy Daze. Shortly after the Dizzy Daze case, the Toro returned from his personal business and resumed his role as the Torch's sidekick. Mary once more retired her Sun Girl identity and resumed the role of the Torch's secretary. She assisted the Torch and Toro on their research into the local crime syndicate which led the Torch and Toro into a trap. The pair were doused in Solution X-R and the Torch was buried in the Nevada desert where he remained inert until 1953. Mary's subsequent activities over the years have been unrecorded. Modern Age By the Modern Age, an elderly Mary Mitchell was later seen as a resident of Valhalla Villas, a retirement home for ex-heroes and ex-villains located in Miami. She was among the residents who were temporarily de-aged by Mary Morgan, who used an unnamed Asgardian relic, during the Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. | Powers = Sun Girl appears to have stopped aging after she reached adulthood as she apparently did not age between her early career in the 1920s and her brief return to heroics during the end of the 1940s. However, by the 21st century she had become an elderly woman, so the exact nature of this potential power is unclear. | Abilities = *Sun Girl was a top acrobat and was skilled in both judo and jiu jitsu. | Strength = Sun Girl possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Emergency Pouch | Transportation = | Weapons = *Sunbeam Ray Gun: Produced a bright blast of light. * A lariat which she kept in her emergency pouch. | Notes = * The creator of Sun Girl remains unknown, but illustrator Ken Bald provided the artwork for all three issues of Sun Girl's solo title. * The (under Sun Girl) says that some sources claim that she is the daughter of a New York police chief. There have been reports that she is an extraterrestrial being who originated within the sun itself. | Trivia = *An alternate Earth version of Sun Girl appeared in and she explains her not aging as "The sun goes up. The sun goes down" and as the Sun is setting she vanished (possibly to reappear on the side of Earth the Sun is rising on). |Wikipedia = Sun Girl (Marvel Comics) | Links = * Captain America Comics * Human Torch Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics * Saga of the Original Human Torch * Sub-Mariner Comics * Sun Girl }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Acrobats